


Foot Rubs

by BeetleQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Foot Massage, Massage, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Second Person, Pampering, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tickling, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, accidental urination, pant wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's always on his feet. He even fights with them!<br/>Isn't it time you pampered him a little..?</p><p>(anonymous prompt - yes I'm still taking those, so ask away!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Rubs

Sanji was putting the rest of the plates from dinner into the kitchen sink to soak. The rest of the crew had now departed, going their separate ways to either polishing their swords, or make sure their violin was in tune...

That left you and the cook alone.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sanji asked you, smiling over his shoulder. "This will take me a little while, and I'm sure it's very boring to such an exciting lady like you." He added, and you smirked at his light flirting.

"I was wondering..." You began, taking a step towards him.

"Oh?" This piqued his interest, and the cook stopped what he was doing, giving you his full attention.

"You're on your feet a lot."

"I..." He blinked in surprise. "Well, yes now that you mention it..." Sanji turned around again, taking the scrubbed plates out, drying them one by one. "No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid..!" He chuckled to himself nervously, still a little embarrassed every time you were alone together.

It was rare, but he relished those times, even if they did leave his heart pounding anxiously.

"And you always use them to fight... They barely get a rest." You laid a hand on his shoulder, and Sanji fumbled slightly with the plate in his hands, setting it down quickly to avoid an accident.

"Yes, that's true..." He mumbled, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I have an idea."

"Yes..?" Sanji turned around, his cheeks a little rosy. You pretended not to notice, deciding not to draw any attention to it for now.

"Yes. Take a seat."

"Right now?"

"Yes, now." You giggled, steering him by his shoulders towards the dining table. Pulling out a seat, you nodded to it, and, not wanting to appear rude, Sanji quickly sat down. "Now. Close your eyes..."

"Alright." He nodded, trusting you.

Sanji folded his arms, tilting the chair back slightly as he waited. He could hear some of the things you were doing, but true to his word, he didn't peek.

You emptied the sink before filling the removable washbowl inside with fresh soapy water. Sanji's ears perked up when he heard some of the cabinets to the kitchen hastily being opened and rifled through, but again, he kept his promise, not even opening one eye.

You found a few cooking oils that substituted for more than just that. Coconut oil was great for skin, and moisturising it, amongst other things. You decided to stick with just that, and brought it over before placing the filled bowl of hot water by his feet.

"No peeking... Just let me do what I have to. Got it?" You chuckled, staring at his unknowing face.

"OK..." He mumbled, unsure, but comfortable enough with you that he knew you wouldn't do anything he'd object to. "When can I open my eyes..?" Sanji angled, and you couldn't keep the smile off your face.

"So impatient..." You chuckled, moving your hand to his left shoe, pulling the laces free. You felt his body stiffen in surprise, and looked up to his face. He still wasn't peeking. "But obedient~" You teased, and Sanji gulped audibly.

He started playing with his hands when he felt both shoes soon slip off his feet, and then became visibly nervous as his socks followed suit.

"You, more than anyone, need some pamper time..." You cooed, placing both his feet softly in the water. Sanji sighed weakly at the heat, and you watched as his whole body relaxed in the chair.

Your hands followed, rubbing and washing his feet gently. A few moans escaped the cook's mouth, and he did his best to silence them, sucking on his lip. You watched him fight the pleasure of it, and sighed.

"Relax." Sanji suddenly stilled. "Good boy." You continued washing his feet before taking them out one by one, and drying them with a fluffy towel. He mumbled to himself as you did, finally succumbing.

You opened the jar of oil, grabbing a small handful, rubbing it around in your hands until it melted. Sanji let out a slight hiss when your slick warm hands took one of his feet, rubbing and massaging it deeply. He groaned all of a sudden at how thorough you were being. It felt very good... He hadn't had the pleasure of a foot massage in his life, and his poor feet had to endure all sorts, you were right!

Sanji moaned and flexed his foot in your grip as you worked it.

"So much tension~" You teased him, rubbing your thumbs in circles over his sole.

"You have... _No idea..._ " He groaned, his voice low and breathy.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" You asked, wanting to be sure. He was a tough guy, but he was also a gentleman who probably wouldn't say anything...

"Not at all..." Sanji mumbled, eyes screwed up weakly, his one visible eyebrow scrunched up. You smiled at the sight of him losing himself in your ministrations.

"Good." You nodded, moving on to the other foot.

As you continued your massage you noticed that his breathing was getting more laboured; his chest heaving a little every now and then. A sudden idea came to you, and you just couldn't help yourself.

Sanji gasped in surprise, his cigarette falling from his mouth, eyes popping open.

You looked up at him, biting your lip fiendishly. One of your hands held his foot, the other inched closer again, in another attempt to tickle it.

"N-No..!" He sputtered, blushing bright red. Inside he was cursing himself for saying no to a lady, but he was so ticklish... He might just...

"No?" You pouted, giving him your best puppy look.

"Well... _Maybe..._ " He quickly yielded. His blush increased, reaching his ears, and the back of his neck.

He cried out again in surprise as you picked up where you left off, never stopping, no matter how much he begged.

And he did.

You stopped enough to let him catch his breath, before diving right back in, sending him into a fit of giggles, shrieks, and gasps. Every time you stopped, he moaned a little at the loss, but also at the relief.

"Please... No more..." Sanji stammered weakly after a few minutes. You just couldn't say no to that face. That red, flustered, adorable little face.

You eyes travelled down until they settled on something else entirely.

And now you understood why he wanted you to stop.

"Sanji..." You stood up, and he subconsciously moved back in his seat. "Are you... empty?" You chanced, your eyes still lingering on the wet patch between his legs.

"N-No..." He answered truthfully, cheeks aflame with shame. He wanted to get up and rush to a bathroom to finish, and then clean himself up, but he was too shy to even move at this point.

"I see..." Your hands came forward, unbuckling his trousers. His hands shot out to stop you.

"D-Don't..." There were tears in his eyes, and he faltered, hands shaking.

"Shhh..." You lifted a hand, caressing his hot face. It seemed to calm him, so your other hand went back to work, sluggishly opening his belt. Soon your other hand migrated down as well, and you slowly unbuttoned his trousers, inching the zipper down.

Sanji whined scooting his hips forward to help you pull them down. His underwear was soaked, and you rubbed at the wet spot purposefully. The cook gasped, both in embarrassment and surprise.

"Please..." He mewled, giving you an imploring look.

"You still have some _tension..._ " Your eyes lingered on the straining crotch of his underwear, before looking up to his eyes.

The cook made a weak noise of agreement, looking to the floor in shame.

"Would you like me to help you... _release it?_ " You leaned in, smiling.

Slowly his eyes locked with yours, and he breathlessly answered,

" _Yes..._ "

Sanji squealed and bucked in his seat after you knelt back down on the floor again. You'd taken one of his feet in your grasp, and were tickling it for all you were worth. Sanji was shaking from head to toe, his face red and sweaty. Every time you stopped, you barely gave him a second before restarting the assault on his soles.

"AHH..!!" He cried out as all of a sudden he lost control. Piss streamed through the thin fabric of his underwear, and down his hairy legs in rivulets.

Your hands stopped, and you watched him in barely disguised lust as his body shivered, and jerked, emptying the last spurts of urine in lazy trickles.

"Nnn..." Sanji whimpered, his body slumped in the chair, both his legs twitching every now and then.

"How do you feel..?" You chanced, biting your lip.

" _Better..._ " He answered, and you smiled seeing the faint hint of a bulge rising between his legs...

 


End file.
